


Family

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Petstuck, Reverse Petstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karkat and his pet human jade go out to run some errands, but when they get back home (get back hive??) they discover a not-so-pleasant surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> the title is sO FUCKING CHEESY

           Your name is Karkat Vantas, and your life is decent. Not perfect, but not horrible either. You like to think you are lucky. Because, well, you are lucky. If it wasn't for the new Empress, your old "bubbly" friend Feferi, then you would probably be dead. In fact-- scratch the probably. There is no chance you would've survived, whatsoever. You are very, very lucky. Not as quite as lucky as one of your friends, (you would need eight very's to match her luck) but lucky enough. The Empress instituted new reformations of peace throughout Alternia, sparing you from the fate of a gruesome culling. Oops, you mean killing. The Empress is trying to change the word "cull" to mean coddle, not exterminate. You support her, of course, so you are trying to use cull in a positive way as well. Unfortunately, there are trolls who do not accept Feferi's new ideas, and that's why your life is just decent.

           Although you are not allowed to be cu-- murdered, (Feferi would send anyone who dares touching you to a lifetime of prison. You feel forever indebted to her, but she simply says, "T)(at's w)(at fronds are for, Karcrab! 38D") that doesn't stop trolls from giving you dirty looks, occasionally throw rocks, and commit other various hate crimes against you. It's not extremely bad, but either way you don't really like to leave your hive that much. Jade keeps you company, anyways. Your young pet human almost acts like a moirail to you (sometimes you think she could even fill all your other quadrants, too) but not quite. No, she could never really be a moirail, but she does make your pump biscuit swell with pride when she grows taller. You aren't sure what kind of relationship that might be, but never the less you still are very glad that you have her. Not too long ago a planet that housed humans called "Earth" was discovered. Feferi had recently become Alternia's new Empress, and when asked for permission to destroy the "useless" humans; she, to everyone's surprise, declined. She announced that she would find a use for the fragile humans. At her request, a random human was delivered to her. After a couple weeks, Feferi declared humans as wonderful companions. You hear she recently got a new one, and according to some trashy tabloid magazine you recently bought, the other one died. You already know that. The trashy magazine said it died by giving birth, because apparently humans give birth by having the wriggler crawl up its mother's esophagus and rip open the mother's protein shoot for freedom after being stuck in the mother's stomach for eleven sweeps. It made no sense, and you have no idea how the author of the article got such an idea. Feferi said it died of natural causes; humans don't live that long compared to trolls. You decide to buy another one of those tabloids. Everything they say is a lie but you find them funny and mildly addicting.

           Jade had dragged you out of the house today, insisting that you go to the park. You hesitantly agreed, but only because you needed to go shopping. You decided to buy some food; (you really didn't feel like hunting any time soon. It's the warm season, and Alternia's pretty hot by itself) even if it is kind of gross and tastes kind of like plastic. Store food always seems to taste that way. You pick up one of those horrible magazines, too. Jade insists you buy her a toy, you say no, but she gives you the barkbeast eyes and fuck that is so adorable how can you say no. You end up buying two. God, you spoil her rotten.

           You buy a few more things, and then you bring her to the park and she asks you if she can go to the swing set and the slide on the other side of the fence and you have to explain to her multiple times that those are for troll children. You wish you could let her, but some kid might have allergies. She pouts and whines about how the human park should have more fun things. She then goes on about how she knows how her barkbeast must’ve felt like, even though she didn’t know him for that long. You wonder how old she was when Alternia invaded her home planet—probably one sweep or so. You would try to find an answer as close to exact as possible, but you are too busy being dragged off the bench you had been resting on by a certain tiny pink monkey. She gives you one of her toys and informs you that you will be playing Mr. Squiddleton McSquishy and that she has Princess Squiddle Squishy Squish.

           "The names are really fucking redundant," You tell her.

           Jade responds with, "Shut the fuck up and play with me already."

           After the Princess saves Mr. Squiddleton from the quick sand (the sand box) and multiple monsters (all of which were played by you) in a thrilling and exciting adventure, you and Jade walk back to your dingy but cozy hive. She begins to yawn as you stroll down the block, and you convince her to stay awake long enough for you two to get back to your hive. As you approach the hive, you notice that the door is open a bit. You proceed with caution, because you are positive you shut the door before you left.

           She jerks awake when you enter and gasp. With wide eyes, you inspect the damage done to your livingblock. A couple of your couch cushions are cut and feathers pour out of them. The others are on the floor. A vase is smashed, picture frames are on the floor, and general mayhem decorates your block. You drop the bags holding your groceries in shock. Oh god, your television is wrecked. It's leaning against the table it had previously been resting on. Scratches litter the screen, and a few cables are snipped. Oh god, your collection of romcoms! They're all over the floor, and a couple CDs have been stomped on. Fuck, that one was one of your favorite movies! Your eyes wander about your previously neat livingblock as they assess the damage. Whoever ransacked your hive even had the courtesy to spray paint a few lovely messages on your wall. They do not have a quirk and are written in black to keep anonymity. Coward. (Or cowards. It's more likely a group did this.) "Kill yourself" and "Mutant" are the biggest, and two other nasty but tinier phrases are scattered on the other walls. The worst is the "Nobody loves you" From where you are standing (in front of the door), you can see that there was some damage done to your kitchen, as well. You don't really want to check it out. Those messages are making you a bit queasy.

           Jade tugs on the hem of your sweater to get your attention. You wipe a few stranded red tears from your eyes and kneel down to her level. She grips you into a tight hug and you return it, her tiny arms wrapped around your back and t makes yours look huge in comparison. Yours look as if could wrap around her small soft body twice.

           "Why is our hive so messy?" She asks, innocently. Her head is planted on you shoulder comfortably and her hair smells of grubberries; must be that new wriggler shampoo you got her.

           "Because some trolls don't like me very much. They wanted to have to make a mess for me to clean up," you answer simply.

           "Why?" Jade pulls away a bit so her head is no longer on your shoulder. She looks at you in the eyes. Her eyebrows scrunch up when she continues, "You're nice."

          "They don't like my blood," you attempt to explain to her. It's very hard to explain heavy things such as the hemospectrum to a three sweep old.

           "That's stupid." She states, and you chuckle. Couldn't have been put any better. "Why did they write those things on the wall?"

           You sigh, "Jade, just..." You look at her, and then at the floor, "let's go to sleep, alright?"

           She pauses, but then nods, albeit hesitantly. You will clean up the disaster that is your living block tomorrow. You can't deal with this shit right now, and sleeping your problems away seems like the best solution. You walk Jade up to her respiteblock, and tuck her into her small "bed." It's been a sweep and you still don't get how those could ever be comfortable. It's a slab with a blanket on it. But Jade (and apparently every other human that ever existed) loves it. You flick off the lights and mutter a "good morning" and she snuggles deeper into her cocoon of comforters. You drag yourself to your own respiteblock, get undressed, and hop into your recuperacoon. You are not looking forward to cleaning up in the night, but you shut your eyes and fall into a blissful sleep anyways.

 

           When you wake up the next night you stretch your arms before returning to the depths of your recuperacoon. The slime seems extra cozy today, and it wouldn't be that bad if you just dozed off for a little... 

           You shoot straight back up when you remember the previous morning's occurrences. You hit you forehead on the side of the recuperacoon, and you yell a various string of curse words all bunched together. Sighing, you eventually get out of your 'coon and trudge to the shower to wash off the slime clinging to your grey skin. It can be really sticky sometimes. After your warm quick shower, you dry yourself off with the fluffy towel hanging on the towel rack. You throw on a sweatshirt and a pair of pants (sometimes you feel like a cartoon character; you basically wear the same thing everyday) that a friend once made you. Actually, she makes all of your clothes, so it's not like you would have clothes that weren't made by her. Your feet are clumsy and lethargic, thanks to I-just-woke-up syndrome, but you manage to get to your livingblock without breaking any bones. Go you. Your eyes lazily examine the damage done to your livingblock, to evaluate how much cleaning you will have to do, and--

           Woah.

           It's clean.

           The block is not sparkling clean, per se, but it's not what it was like last night either. Did you dream it? Your suspicions are denied when you see that the graffiti is still on the walls. The cushions are back on the couch (the ripped ones are held together by duck tape), the frames are back up on the wall (one was missing the nail that held it up, so it was held up by duck tape instead), the TV is back on its desk, and the vase had been duck taped back together. There is a roll of duck tape (really surprising) on the floor and a box of crayons. Upon further inspection, the harsh messages seemed to have been edited. What used to say, "Kill yourself" now says, "Please don't kill yourself :("; the please don't and the sad face are scrawled in green crayon. "You shouldn't have been pupated" has been changed to "You ~~shouldn't~~ should  have been pupated" (next to it was a side note that said, "and you were which is good!!!!") You sniffle as you read the one that previously said mutant. It says: "Mutant but that's okay because everyone is different :)"

           " ~~Nobody~~ jade loves you <3"

           Underneath the words, Jade is curled up in a tight ball, sleeping on the floor. She sighs and her eyes flutter open. You kneel down to her and watch her slowly realize her surroundings. She blinks and looks at you.

           "Why are you crying, Karkat?" Jade asks you, "I'm sorry I drew on the walls."

           You bring her into a tight hug and tell her that it's fine. She rubs your back in a comforting gesture, although it's very obvious that she still doesn't understand why you're crying.

           "I love you too, Jade," you say into her fluffy hair.

           You decide that Jade can't be considered a pet. Barkbeasts and meowbeasts don't make you feel like the best troll on Alternia when they smile at you, and no beast has ever made you so happy before in your entire life by simply drawing you a picture. No, Jade can't be a pet.

           She's human. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that the homestuck skin works since this is my first time using it (and posting a fanfiction on this account too) (i've really just been using it to lurk eheh)


End file.
